


Мой зверь

by Lalaby



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Markus, Furry, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaby/pseuds/Lalaby
Summary: Однажды в парке на колени андроиду полиции Детройта запрыгнул кот.





	Мой зверь

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация © Угроза не кормить творит чудеса.

Кот. Вот что стало причиной.   
Не переживания за судьбу несчастных пробудившихся андроидов на Иерихоне.  
Не рефлексии по поводу двойной морали сотрудников Департамента полиции.  
Не вопросы, на которые он, как ни пытался, не мог найти ответа.   
Обычный кот. 

Кот запрыгнул ему на колени в парке, когда он ждал Хэнка.   
Нахальный котяра с роскошным хвостом и пушистыми штанами потоптался на нем пару секунд, гипнотизируя его своими яркими (и почему-то разноцветными) глазами, а потом свернулся на коленях баранкой, прижавшись теплым боком к его животу и требовательно мявкнул. 

Коннор медленно оторвал руку от скамейки и занес ее над шерстяным захватчиком своего личного пространства. Осторожно опустил ладонь на маленькую голову, провел от ушей к спинке. Кот заворочался, устраиваясь удобнее, и вдруг включил моторчик – замурчал, да так сильно, что вибрация отдалась у Коннора где-то в районе сердечного компонента. Это было интересно. Он гладил кота, пока тот не заворочался и не спрыгнул резко на землю, а потом начал вылизываться, сидя у его ног. Коннор заметил, что на брюках осталась его шерсть – тонкие волокна серого и коричневого цвета. Кот закончил умывание и внимательно посмотрел на него, мазнул хвостом по его ноге и лениво удалился.

Коннор начал приходить сюда чаще, а потом почти каждый день. Кот всегда ждал его. Их ритуал повторялся неизменно – кот запрыгивал ему на колени, Коннор гладил его, потом кот уходил. Иногда Коннор приносил ему остатки чьего-нибудь пончика из офиса – кот фыркал, но съедал пару крошек, и его усы забавно пачкались розовым или шоколадным кремом. Коннору нравились его разноцветные глаза, нравилось чувствовать маленькие пыльные лапы на своих коленях, смотреть как подрагивал пушистый хвост, реагируя на его руку. 

 

 

Однажды кот не пришел. Коннор был в парке как обычно, в обеденный перерыв, когда все сотрудники отдела разбрелись по окрестным кафешкам, и прождал там час. Кота не было. Не было и на следующий день. И через три дня – тоже. 

Он почувствовал что-то. Программный сбой. Чаще чем обычно, ненормально, постоянно. Он хотел найти кота. Зачем?   
Программный сбой. Нет ответа.

Вечером этого дня Коннор опять пришел в парк. Прошло слишком много времени, да и не смог бы он, при всем желании, реконструировать ситуацию. Потому что – как? Может, его кто-то забрал. Может быть, его сбила машина. Может, он просто передумал приходить сюда. Кошки гуляют сами по себе, они свободолюбивые своенравные животные – он знал это. Точнее, теперь знал. За эти три дня он стал настоящим экспертом по кошкам – вздумай Киберлайф провести проверку его поисковых запросов, они бы точно решили, что этот Коннор сломался, несите следующего. 

Кот сидел там же, где обычно. В вечернем сумраке его глаза блестели, как два фонарика, а еще в темноте Коннор не сразу увидел, что у него сломана лапа. А когда наконец увидел, это и случилось. Ожидаемо, но все равно внезапно. Мир поплыл вокруг, взрываясь кучей системных ошибок, а когда остатки кода растворились в интерфейсе, Коннор обнаружил себя, стоящим перед входной дверью Хэнка, крепко прижимающим к себе кота. Своего кота. 

Первое время пусть поживет тут. Хэнк согласится. А потом Коннор заберет его к себе.   
Пока у этого «к себе» не было даже приблизительных очертаний. Но Коннор знал: скоро будут. Скоро будет всё.


End file.
